


Surprises

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Hey I was wondering if you could do a one-shot with regulus black and the reader gets pregnant and it’s just like really fluffy
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Surprises

_Positive_

You stared at the fourth muggle pregnancy with wide eyes. There was no way denying what this meant. Apparently, Regulus and yourself weren't as careful as the two of you believed. You sat stunned looking at the small pile of positive tests in front of you. 

_Oh boy, we’ve done it now._

You thought as there was a knock on the other side of the door. Sirius’ voice came from the other side. 

“Hey, it's me...again. You’ve been in there a really long time, Y/n. You haven’t fallen in have you?”

Your eyes rolled to the door. 

“No, I’m fine. Go away.” 

Sirius groaned. 

“But I need to go.” 

“Go find a bush!” 

You snapped. Sirius whined before going back to the kitchen where Remus sat reading the morning newspaper.

“She’s still in there and told me to go away. Can you believe that?”

Remus didn’t look up at his own lover before smirking. 

“You have been pestering her every five minutes since she went in there. Sorry, but you get what you get.”

Sirius grumbled about no one liking him at 9 am in the morning as he walked to the refrigerator to look for a snack.

“I hope my brother gets home soon. Y/n is nice to him. He gets that sassy side under control.  
Maybe he can get her to come out of the bathroom.” 

“Why is she in the bathroom?”

Sirius spun around as Regulus put his coat down. Regulus had been out on a job for the past week and a half. 

“I don’t know but I need to go and she won’t get out of there. Go fix your girlfriend. She’s been mean to me and I have been nothing but delightful.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. He knew all about Sirius’ version of “delightful.” That means “I’m going to drive you nuts until you want to murder me.” If Sirius annoyed you, the most patient and kind person that Regulus knew, then he had done something stupid to deserve it. 

“I’m sure that you have.” 

Regulus replied before going upstairs. He gently knocked on the door. 

“Get lost, Sirius!” 

You immediately snapped. Regulus grinned. You were about to change your tune really quick when he spoke. 

“Not Sirius but if you want me to leave again…”

You were silent for a moment before Regulus heard a bunch of things being moved around in the bathroom before the door opened. 

“Reggie!” 

You squealed his name before making a mad dash for him. Regulus wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You looked exhausted and definitely a bit out of character. For it being almost noon, you were still in your pajamas. 

“Are you okay, love? You look a bit peaky.” 

Regulus commented as he took your face in his hands to try to figure out if you were getting ill. You seemed fine the previous evening when he spoke to you.

You sighed, knowing that you needed to tell him. Regulus was going to figure it out sooner or later anyway. There was only so long that you could hide this particular secret. 

“I need to talk to you...alone.” 

You wrapped your hand around Regulus’ wrist and tugged him into your bedroom as Sirius made a wide-open path to the bathroom.

“Thank Merlin!” 

Regulus rolled his eyes at his older brother before closing the bedroom door behind him. He internally thought about how difficult it was living with Sirius again and wondered how he handled growing up with the other man. 

Turning his attention back to you, Regulus titled his head as you started pacing the room. 

“So are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I need to start guessing?” 

You stopped pacing and thought about how to break the “happy news” to your very unsuspecting boyfriend. The two of you hadn’t discussed having a child in the slightest. Was Regulus going to be angry? What if he decided that he didn’t want anything to do with having a child? 

_Come on, Y/n. That isn’t the type of man that Regulus is._

You chided yourself before taking a breath and placing all four tests in Regulus’ hand. He looked a bit confused as he gazed at the sticks. You automatically shook your head realizing that he had no idea what the hell you had given him. 

“Positive? What’s positive?” 

Regulus questioned as his dark eyes rolled up to you for an answer. You couldn’t help but wonder if your baby-to-be would have his father’s eyes? A better question was how were you so 100% the baby was a boy? 

“Y/n?”

Regulus’ soft voice pulled you from your now pleasant thoughts. You were surprised that you were so suddenly thrilled with the idea of what was happening to you. 

“Those are muggle pregnancy tests.” 

Regulus blinked a few times as he looked back down. 

“Oh...OH! Oh?”

You couldn’t help but smile as his mouth dropped. 

“Yes.” 

You had hoped that you would be able to say more but you suddenly couldn’t speak as Regulus started looking at the multiple tests again. 

“We’re having a baby?”

Regulus questioned softy. He knew this was getting a bit redundant but he wanted to make sure that he was hearing everything correctly. 

“Yes...are you upset? I know that it isn’t a good time with this war and all...I suppose the pills that I was taking just didn’t do their job…”

Regulus tossed the tests on the dresser before pulling you back against him. He snuggled his face against yours breathing in the scent of your perfume. This was the last thing that Regulus was expecting.

In all actuality, Regulus never considered the thought of having a child. He never thought that he would be “good enough.” Clearly, his own father was no pristine example of what a father should be. Orion Black left everything to Walburga. If Sirius or Regulus made the slightest peep of noise when Orion was home, they were getting screamed at or hit over the head with a hex. There was no bonding whatsoever. 

His idea of being a father was showing Regulus and Sirius off at family or business functions. He didn’t think that it was important to turn up to any of his son’s events or their births, for the record. If he even knew what his son’s names were or anything about them then it would be a shock for everyone. 

Maybe, deep down, Regulus had a fear of being like his father if he had children of his own. What if he didn’t know what to do with the kid or found the child annoying? It wasn’t like he could just “send the kid back.” 

_My baby will be different...this baby will be half Y/n. Everything about her is wonderful so this baby must be wonderful too...I’m not my father. I’m not my father._

Regulus thought before finally being able to speak. He stood up enough to smile down at you.

“I’m happy! Beyond words, happy! It doesn’t matter if it's a bad time...it's a good time. You know that I’ll take care of both of you.” 

You smiled. Normally you would have made some sassy comment that you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You would just need his help when it came to caring for the child. Today, however, Regulus’ soft comment of promising to take care of you struck a new place that even you were surprised that you had. 

“I like the sound of that.” 

Regulus tucked your head under his chin and enjoyed the quiet closeness of the moment. You wrapped your arms around his back, tightening your grasp on his body. For the first time that day, you were finally starting to feel better. After being queasy the past few days, you were relieved to not want to throw your guts up for once. 

_It was all nerves. You were only afraid to see how Regulus would react. Now everything will be fine._

You thought as Regulus gently tugged you toward the bed. He barely laid down before nestling back against you. Regulus gently stroked a hand over your stomach. 

“So is the baby like the size of a bean or something?”

You shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. I suppose we will find out when I have an appointment with a healer.” 

“How are you feeling? I noticed that you were pale when you stepped out of the bathroom.” 

You laid your head on his shoulder wanting to preserve the closeness. Suddenly you were very sleepy for the first time in a few days. 

“Just a little queasy.” 

Regulus wrapped an arm around you feeling more peaceful than he had in a long time. Even if the situation at hand was going to be a rough one, he knew that it would be okay since it was with you. 

“I guess my pullout game isn’t as good as I thought.” 

You rolled your eyes before snuggling closer. 

“I guess not.”


End file.
